


Surprise, Surprise, You are Now Mine

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Proposals, Romance, i had a sudden burst of ideas and emotions again, suprise, what should i put on the tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Things just sort of come when you least expect them to happen.
Relationships: Arashi/OC
Kudos: 2





	Surprise, Surprise, You are Now Mine

**Author's Note:**

> And here are a bunch of short proposal scenes from yours truly, a hopeless romantic person.
> 
> I hope you'd enjoy these little snippets that came to me one rainy afternoon. Proposal scenes are really quite interesting to work with but right now I could only think of short scenes so here they are. If you have any comments or suggestions just hit me up. Also, I didn't proofread this so there's bound to be errors.

**_Photographs_ **

Isa had a smile plastered on her face as she watched the children running around playing with each other and the volunteers. Seeing the happy smiles on the children makes her heart swell, she never regretted signing up to this charity organization that held art sessions in different orphanages from time to time. No amount of money could ever compare to the feeling of just playing around with children and seeing them light up when making their own art and playing with colors.

“Hey, Isa.” Sho approached her as she was cleaning up the art materials the children used.

“Yeah?” Isa answered without taking her eyes off of the children.

“Do you have some time later?” Sho scratched his head. “It’s a little lonely to go to the theme park alone, you see.” He nervously chuckled.

“Oh, you want to go to the theme park?”

“Yeah. I’m planning on taking some photos but I don’t think it’ll be comfortable going there alone. I’ll pay for the entrance fee if you’re free to come with me.” Sho picked up the boxes and placed them back on top of the cabinet. “So?”

“Who else but your best friend would come on your impulsive trips, right?”

Sho chuckled. “Yeah, I was holding on to that hope. That I can always count on you.”

Isa laughed. “Alright, alright. Let’s just tell the others we’re leaving already.”

Isa really wanted to ride some of the extreme attractions that the theme park offered but she very well knew how bad her best friend was with heights. She didn’t want to leave him alone with all these people while he took photos here and there. She did get to ride on the carousel though, since Sho wanted to try and take photos while riding the carousel.

It was getting dark when they finally sat at the food court. Sho unpacking his laptop from his bag to transfer the photos he took from his memory card to his laptop.

“Isa, I’ll go get us something to eat. Could you transfer the files for me. Please?”

“Alright.” Isa pulled the laptop over at her side. Sho already had a folder in the laptop made and all Isa really needed to do was drag the files from one folder to the other.

Sho was taking a while to come back, well a lot of people were there and it was almost dinner time so he might have gotten stuck in line for something. Her phone had run out of battery so Isa decided to just pass the time by looking through the photos Sho took throughout the afternoon. And after scrolling through the whole folder she noticed something, but she didn’t want to make any assumptions.

She clicked open one of the pictures and started looking at them one by one. Almost all the photos had her in them. But she tried to remember that times Sho showed her the photos he took every time they went on trips. He only showed her a few of them saying that he didn’t like the rest. Isa wasn’t one to snoop around but this time was an exemption, she opened the other folders of photos Sho took. And there she found a lot of photos of their trip, a lot of photos with her in it. She panicked and clicked the close window button. A sticky note was on the desktop.

_ Isa, if you’re reading this you probably got bored waiting for me and your phone ran out of batteries so you looked at pictures I took. Well, if you are reading this, open my camera bag and you’ll see something there. I know this is sudden but you have every right to just walk away but know that if you do decide to stay that will make me really happy. _

Isa opened Sho’s camera bag, his camera wasn’t inside of it but instead a small velvet box was there. 

“So?” Sho appeared with a tray of food for both of them.

“Guess, I’m staying.”

* * *

**_On the Job_ **

“Hey Candice. Your talent sent this list in for you.”

Candice groaned as she took the list from Gel’s hand. “Isn’t today his rest day? And so supposed to be my rest day.” She groaned again as she leaned her back on her swivel chair.

“That’s what you get for working under a diva~” Gel teased her. “But hey, he takes better care of you than what the rest of us here get from the talents we manage.” She groaned. “My talent doesn’t even ask me if I got home safe but Jun even books your cab home for you when you don’t bring your car.”

“Yeah well at least they don’t take you on a treasure hunt adventure on your supposed rest days.” Candice got her bag and got up from her seat. “Just look at this list: a dress, chocolates, shoes, and pick up jewelry. And the notes just says, pick them in your size and preference for the dress, shoes, and chocolate. Do not check the jewelry just get the bag. Get your hair done in this salon and go to this restaurant. Wow, I have to make myself presentable just so he could rub his date on my face.” Candice made a gagging sound.

“Good luck with all of that.” Gel said. “Oh, don’t bring your car with you. Jun, booked one for you by the way.”

“Well, saves me money for gas.”

Candice looked over the list again. Every store was already specified and the driver seemed to know where they should head, that saves her time instead of running around store after store in BGC trying to find the things that would be approved by Jun.

Her first stop was the dress shop. She mentioned Jun’s name and the sales woman directed her to sit for a while as they pulled out the dresses that were supposedly pre-chosen by Jun already and from those Candice chose one she preferred. The same thing happened at the shoe shop. At the chocolate shop, however, Candice was free to choose whatever she wanted. She was handed a sealed paper bag when she dropped by the jewelry store Jun wrote down on his list, she wanted to look inside but felt like it would be an invasion of privacy. Her last stop before the restaurant was the salon, she was directed to a private room there upon telling them that she came there because Jun booked an appointment there for her.

“You can change your clothes here later too.” The woman who was applying the rebonding cream on her hair said.

“What?”

“We were told you’d be bringing your change of clothes with you. Also, this might take a while but Jun said you’d have chocolates you could eat if you get hungry so we just prepared water for you. Is there any drink you’d like?”

“No. Thank you for the offer.” 

Only then did she understand that the reason the dress and the shoes were her size was because she was expected to wear them. But for what exactly? Did she really have to do all this when she is but a mere assistant manager accompanying his talent on a date? Is Jun’s date that important that even she herself had to be presentable.

Candice arrived at the restaurant but had second thoughts since it was empty and there was only a single circular table in the middle of the restaurant. But as expected of Jun, he likes to have his privacy and blows up planning everything down to the details his dates were like his projects.

“About time you got here.” Jun said from behind her and he led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit down to.

“Wait, isn’t this for your date?” Candice asked as she sat down, gently placing the small paper bag on the table.

“It is. And she looks stunning by the way.” Jun said as he took a seat across her.

Candice looked around. “Where exactly is she?”

“Right in front of me.” A smile spread on Jun’s face. “Open the paper bag.”

Candice did as she was told. Inside the paper bag was a small velvet box with her name engraved on it. Opening it she was surprised to see a ring inside. “What?” A million thoughts ran through her head she couldn’t say anything else.

“No one else out there could really handle me as well as you could, Candice. And I would want nothing more than to be able to shower you with the love and affection that you deserve.”

* * *

**_Climb with Me_ **

“Is this like your thing now?” Cath said as she got inside Aiba’s car and put on her seatbelt. “Dressing up like you’re about to climb a mountain? I thought we were going on a date?”

“We are.” Aiba chuckled. “You’re just overdressed for it. But don’t worry, once we get there you can change your clothes. I already prepared everything so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Where are we going?”

“That’s a secret for now.” Aiba excitedly said.

-

“Mountain climbing! Aiba! Seriously?” Cath said as they pulled over the parking lot.

Aiba handed her a bag with clothes she could change into and carried both their bags for them as they went to the office to register themselves. Everything they needed for the climb were inside the bag that Aiba prepared for both of them, one bag for each of them. Cath was reluctant but changed her clothes anyway.

“This better be worth it.”

“It’s just a short climb. We’re not climbing all the way to the top.” Aiba said as they started the trail. Believe me this will be worth it.” Aiba confidently said.

It wasn’t that Cath was bad with physical activities like sports but she was just really looking forward that they were finally going on a date after a month of not seeing each other. She just thought it would either be their usual home dates or some kind of fancy restaurant and movies in the mix, she never expected mountain climbing to be part of the possibilities.

Surprisingly, they had a good time in the climb. Since it was just them they took their time, taking short breaks here and there. They happily chatted with each other. It wasn’t even a hard trail to follow.

“Wow!” It was all Cath could say while looking out at the scenery in front of her. 

Aiba was right, the climb was worth it. She got to appreciate the beauty of nature she so rarely get to see having being hauled up at her office most of the time. It was such a breathtaking view with all the greenery and the air hit her really refreshingly. They weren’t even at the highest peak yet.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Aiba said from behind her.

“It is!” Cath turned around and the sight that greeted her made her eyes open wide and she gasped for air.

Aiba was down on one knee holding out an open velvet box. “But the view of seeing your face first thing in the morning would be the best view I’ll see everyday.”

* * *

**_Catch You, Catch Me_ **

Tinai sat in her side of the boat with her book in hand while Ohno had his fishing rod in his as they enjoyed a quiet time alone together. They rarely go out on dates with Ohno’s schedule always being packed but Ohno never failed to keep his third Saturdays of each month open so he could spend that with Tinai. Doing whatever, whenever, she wanted. Just a full 24 hours of Ohno’s undivided attention all for her.

This fishing date was actually Tinai’s idea. She didn’t mind that she had to get up early for this or that they were completely surrounded by silence right now, none of that mattered as long as she got to spend time with Ohno. Ohno has been so busy lately she knew that he hasn’t gone fishing for almost two months now and she could not think of anything else he would love to do but go fishing so she dedicated their Saturday for this.

Ohno prepared everything they might need: food and drinks, as well as other things like sunblock just in case. It was a nice day, it wasn’t too cold and it wasn’t too hot. It was cute that Ohno even prepared a how to fish guide for Tinai but didn’t force her to fish when she said she needs to get some reading done as her book was so exciting.

“Tinai,” Ohno called her attention, still his eyes were focused on the water.

“Yep?” Tinai placed a bookmark on her book and put it down for now.

“About us,” Ohno sounded nervous. He was never really one to open discussions about their relationship, it was always Tinai who initiated talks regarding them.

“What about us?”

“Is this really enough for you?”

“What do you mean, Ohno?” Tinai was puzzled. She doesn’t know where Ohno was getting at as they haven’t really fought over anything lately for them to have a serious discussion like this.

“I mean, the time we spend with each other. Is it enough for you?” Ohno scratched the back of his head.

“Uhhmmm,” Tinai was not one to be demanding but she really does want to have more time together, physically that is since Ohno never fails to leave her voice messages or call her everyday. “I don’t want to force you or be demanding or anything. I’m content with the way things are, really.”

“But I’m not.” Ohno blurted out, settling his fishing pole beside him. Ohno faced Tinai. “Could you get something for me there in my bag beside you. The small front pocket.”

“Okay.” Tinai took Ohno’s bag and scrambled to open the small front pocket. Inside of it was a small velvet box. “Wait, what?”

“I know I’m a really busy person and I might not be home all the time but I would want to come home and see you there after a long hard day at work.” Ohno took the box from Tinai’s hand and opened it. “I want to start my day with you and end it with you for the rest of my life.”

* * *

**_Driving Me Insane_ **

Marj was just finishing up doing grocery shopping with her friends. They had plans to come over at Isa’s place to have their own samgyupsal party as they all haven’t seen each other in months due to being busy with their work. As usual they were all laughing and fooling around while doing the shopping but they made sure to not leave anything out.

“Didn’t we buy a little too much? Isa’s place is an hour away from here and we don’t even have a car with us so how are we supposed to bring that box? Who’s going to carry that?” Tinai asked as they waited at the end of the cashier’s section for the bagger to finish packing their things.

Marj’s phone rang, looking at the caller ID it was her best friend Nino calling her.

“Hey, Marj, finally you picked up. I’m on my way to pick you up. It’s been a stressful week, you have no idea how much I need to talk to someone right now.”

“Uhhmmm,” Marj looked back at her friends waiting by the baggage counter to get the rest of their stuff. “I’m kind of out with friends.”

“Send me the address. I’ll come pick you up and take you and your friends wherever you plan to go.”

“Wait, are you already in your car driving?”

“Yep. So really there’s no turning back now.”

“Alright, alright. We have some problems with the grocery as well so it wouldn’t hurt for you to come pick us up.”

“Okay. Just send me the address, alright?

“Okay.” Marj hung up and sent her location to Nino before going back to her group of friends. “So, we don’t have to worry about commuting while carrying boxes.”

“Is Isa picking us up instead?” Candice asked without looking up from her phone.

“No. Nino’s picking us up. It’s a good opportunity too, I can finally introduce you guys to him.”

“Marj, didn’t you just break up with your five year boyfriend last February? It’s just August and you’re already dating someone? Wow you move on fast.” Tinai commented.

“Ew, no.” Marj was shaking her head. “Nino’s my best friend for what 20 years running now?”

“You know what they say~” Tinai teased her.

“Whatever, guys. I;m not having this after I got us a solution to our problem.” Marj received a message from Nino saying he’s already at the parking lot. “Let’s get our asses moving, he’s at the parking lot already.”

Nino helped her friends load up their boxes at the backseat while Marj comfortably sat at the passenger seat, inputting Isa’s address. Once everyone was seated inside the car, Marj introduced Nino to them.

“Guys, this is Nino. I’ve known him since I was in 1st grade and well we’re best friends. Nino, from left to right is Tinai, Candice, and Cath just… just they’re important friends, okay?”

“Hi. I’m glad Marj has other friends that put up with her. She sucks at introducing people, right?”

The rest of them laughed. Nino and Marj chatted about Nino’s troubles with law school and the three other girls busied themselves with talking about something else because they felt like they were eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You know whether or not you push through with your law school journey will ultimately be up to your decision, Nino. But just know that I’m always here, right behind you, supporting you all they way. What are best friends for, right?”

“Right~” Nino mockingly said.

Marj pulled down the visor and a small box fell on her lap. “What the fuck, Nino!”

“Oh shit. Shit. shit.” Nino panicked but he had to focus on the road still.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Goddamn it. You weren’t supposed to see that yet.”

“Yet?! Yet! You mean I was supposed to see this later?”

“Yes. Goddamn shit.” Nino slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

“I do not deserve to get a proposal inside a fucking moving car!” Marj groaned.

“Calm down, Marj. It’s not like this is how I planned for you to find out. I even have a dress for you at the back for dinner later. Which your friends saw when we were loading the boxes and I’m really thankful they haven’t said a word about it to you.”

“God, Nino, we’re not even dating and you spring this on me?” Marj waived the box around.

Nino scoffed. “You know I love you, Marj. I’ve loved you since we were 15. It’s not my fault you chose that toxic ex boyfriend of your over me. And I think, it’s just about time we end this tug of war that has lasted for 10 years already and just get together.”

“God, is that the speech you had prepared?” Marj placed the box inside the glove compartment. “No, I’m not going to open that. Not right now. This isn’t the way I imagined getting a proposal. No. I deserve more than this moving car proposal.”

Nino pulled over. They all didn’t even notice that they were already at Isa’s place, all too distracted by the surprise proposal that happened inside the car.

“And that’s what you’ll get later. After you’ve had fun with your friends.”

“It better be worth the wait the whole day.”

“Oh, it is.” Nino confidently said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out, you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
